


do i mind?

by richurro



Series: 500 [8]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Cheating, Josh is hot, M/M, Making Out, Prompt Fic, frat party, i mean how could you, joshler - Freeform, over 500 words, this is the closest thing to smut i will ever write, tyler cant resist, whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-10 07:10:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18655480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/richurro/pseuds/richurro
Summary: prompt: use the word “neon” as inspiration





	do i mind?

**Author's Note:**

> 04.29.19

He can feel the harsh bass of the deafening music thrumming in his fingertips as he sways carelessly, beads of sweat slipping down his temple, smearing the fluorescent face paint his girlfriend had applied recklessly onto his cheeks not that long ago.

There’s a red solo cup in his hand and just about two other people rutting their hips into his. ( _So_ cliche, but the host of the party was no other than Brendon Urie, the upperclassman who was known for throwing huge parties like this for his frat. This week’s theme was glow in the dark, the entire house decked out in black lights and glow sticks.)

Tyler doesn’t mind, not when he’s drunk at least half of the glowing substance in his cup. He spares no thought to the warm, sweaty bodies sandwiching him uncomfortably. Not when all his focus is on the other side of the room, dark eyes zeroed in on one specific person.

And no, it’s not his girlfriend. She’s actually one of the people pressed up against him, sensually rubbing her ass against his crotch, her blonde hair whipping around as she bops her head to the music.

That’s kinda fucked up, isn’t it? That he has his beautiful girlfriend here with him, dancing like there’s no tomorrow, and all he can think about is how _bad_ he wants the yellow haired guy from across the room to shove him against a wall.

Well, can you blame him? It’s _Josh Dun_ , probably one of the most well known students on campus. Famous for how hard he bangs his drums (among other things…) and how absolutely _hot_ he was.

“Fuck,” Tyler groans lowly, throwing his head back. He had stared for a bit too long and Josh had caught his lust-filled gaze. He had _smirked_ , the asshole. And Tyler was _definitely_ starting to grow hotter and hotter with each passing second.

Tyler then drops his head and lets his eyes casually sweep across the room before sneakily flicking back to where Josh leaned against a wall.

Only, Josh isn’t there anymore.

Tyler furrows his eyebrows, slightly disappointed. He’s probably found someone for the night...Oh well.

Tyler goes back to lazily grinding on his girlfriend, bringing the rim of his solo cup to his lips and taking a short sip. He tries his hardest to not think about Josh as Jenna leans her head back on his shoulder and cranes her neck to kiss him hotly, her back still pressed against his chest.

“Oh,” Tyler then gasps, feeling a warm hand slip up his shirt.

“Jenna!” A feminine voice yells over the music. Tyler manages to register it as Sarah, one of Jenna’s friends, leading his girlfriend away from him by tugging on her arms.

Tyler gasps again as teeth lightly scrape at his ear and hands pull him by the hips harshly, his back now flush against a strong chest. “Do you mind?” A voice purrs, deep and velvety. Tyler’s heart almost stops. 

“No,” he decides to reply, quickly turning around and snaking his arms around Josh’s neck, “not at all.”

Josh smirks and pulls him closer. And _wow_.

“Was the blonde chick your girl?” Josh asks lowly, his lips hovering over Tyler’s.

Tyler smirks back. “Do you mind?” He says cheekily.

Josh chuckles, amused. “Definitely not,”

With that, he surges forward and captures Tyler’s lips with his, slipping in his tongue when Tyler gasps at the sudden action. Tyler moans into the kiss, losing himself in Josh’s taste.

Not moments later (he has no idea how really, he even lost track of his drink), they’re both stumbling into a black-lit bathroom, Josh immediately shoving him against the wall and pressing a knee in between his legs. Tyler groans into Josh’s mouth, fingers reaching up to tangle themselves in his bright curls. Josh growls and kisses him harder, teeth clacking.

“Josh,” Tyler pants, throwing his head back as Josh’s lips leave a trail of kisses down his neck. When Josh sucks and nips at his adam’s apple, Tyler moans, pulling Josh’s hair. “Josh,” he repeats.

Josh pulls away, eyes dark. “Yes, baby?” He asks, neon hair dripping down onto his forehead like hot melted gold.

Tyler presses a hard kiss to his lips, resting his forehead on his. “Fuck me.” He demands.

Josh grins wolfishly. “With pleasure.”

**Author's Note:**

> ha


End file.
